A crazy night Levi x Eren (hinted Levi x Erwin)
by moomoo131313
Summary: SHMUT need I say more ,its my first time writing like this so don't expect much although I had fun writing this and there is MORE to come ... basically a yaoi , mostly SHMUT , some Levi x Eren action what's not to love ;")


Fanfic – levixeren

Awake in the woods

It was night at the survey corps HQ . Eren had just drifted off to sleep when a soft knock at his door woke him up , he slowly got to his feet and dragged himself to the door rubbing his eyes as he went _who the fuck could that be _he thought, he opened the door and standing there , in his gear was Haichou (levi) "sssss-SIR!" eren instantly stood up straight and saluted to his superior "at ease eren" levi came into erens room and stood by his window looking at the dust that had gathered there in disgust "don't you ever clean ugh, anyway I am sorry to have come at such an odd hour but I feel that I need to see you in a matter of urgency …. I have just come from visiting captain Erwin" levi smiled and licked his lips "we had a VERY interesting discussion about uh … certain things … and then we had a call from someone who has sighted your father" eren looked confused and then shocked at what levi had just said " My f-f-father" levi continued " yes we have found your father , but he is in a very umm peculiar place" eren stepped forward so that he was face to face with levi "where is he ,where!?" levi looked quite flustered but then said slowly "ummmm…. Well you see your father he is in a …. He is in a strippers bar" eren stepped back and said "oh so he owns the bar does he fucking pervert , no wonder I couldn't fi…" eren stopped speaking , as levi had started looking even more flustered and fidgety he then spoke very quietly "uuhhhh …. No he's ….. well he's one of …the strippers" eren looked at levi searchingly , and found he was not joking " WHAT THE FUCK" levi then stood up straight and said " well if you want to get your fath…" eren interrupted "of course I want to , but WHAT THE FUCK is he doing in a strippers bar" levi ignored him and carried on "the sripper bar is a place where wealthy men come to relieve their ….. uh …pleasures and such, so if we are to get your father we would need to be in disguise as the guards at the door are very tight , they don't let anything pass them" eren spoke "ok I guess there is no other way" levi made to leave " okay well meet me at this address " he handed eren a piece of paper "tomorrow night , don't worry about disguises I have them covered" levi walked out the door leaving eren standing staring into space.

eren and levi were outside the bar waiting for the right moment to go in , levi was carrying a black bag and eren could see something glittery coming over the top of it. "are you sure my fathers in here" levi turned to face him "of course I do my contacts are reliable" he then started walking towards the guard at the door , the guard looked down at them and said " where do you think you're going" levi stared back "we work here" I haven't seen you around" " we are new" the guard unmoved said "prove it" levi grabbed the guards face and kissed him right on the lips , levi pulled away and the guard took a step back and opened the door , a blast of music hit them both in the face and they stumbled a little "in you go" levi and eren both walked in together and headed to the bathroom he shut the door, levi spoke " we will change in here" eren was shocked as levi started taking off his clothes eren just stood and stared he had never really noticed his captains muscled body eren salivated at levis perfectly shaped abs and biceps his eyes traced his pelvis line and down … he was breathing heavily but then stopped as he noticed levi had stopped undressing and was looking at eren he thrust his hips forward and said "like what you see , come on get dressed" levi handed eren a black stringy latex mankini "you can't expect me to wear this budgy smuggler" but then stood in wonder as levi had turned around and he was wearing the mankini the two sparkly black straps came down and covered his nipples as the rest of the black sparkly fabric came and held his balls and penis firmly in place , erens heart started beating very fast


End file.
